regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
To Steal an Fightership
Friendship Tag With Space-Time Police Sheriffs! is episode of The Extremely Regular Show Synopsis Gaban, Gaban Type-G, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Helena Lady, Spielvan & Diane Lady finally joins the Avengers, Heroes Crew, and the Sonic Heroes, but what will happen to the team's teamwork? To be able to defeat Aim Agents, the Avengers, the Heroes, and the Sonic Heroes must work with Gaban, Gaban Type-G, Shariban, Shander, Juspian, Helena Lady, Spielvan, Diane Lady, Sheila, Sissy and Tammy. Soon, special help of a trio of teensie docotrs (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) become allies of the Avengers, Heroes, Sonic Heroes, and Space-Time Police Sheriffs. and gave them a giant robot. Transcript *(This episode begins at S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.) *'Mockingbird': Where this ships coming from? *'Nick Fury': Space-Time Police Base. *'Spider-Man': Have you been standing there this whole time? *'Nick Fury': Yes. Yes I have. (He walks to a screen which shows the Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base are head it to earth) The Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base are now head it to earth. *'Quake': Is that one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s? *'Nick Fury': No. It's theirs. *(The Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base are head it to earth image fades to Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Shelia, Kal Hyugu, Sissy, Sage Karasukumo, Tammy, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena.) *'Sonic': What's the Space-Time Police? *'Phil Coulson': A organization which enforces peace and justice throughout the galaxy through their Space-Time Police Sheriffs. As an organization, the Space-Time Police is between 12,000 and 1,500 years old. *'Jasper Sitwell': The Space-Time Police Sheriffs are the enforcers of peace and justice sent by the Space-Time Police. *'Iron Man': Well, the Space-Time Police Sheriffs. And I was thinking there would know something about it since it came to earth. *'Mordecai': Are you sure there came to earth? *'Hulk': There are send by their Commander. *'Rigby': Well, it looks like the VR Troopers. Maybe, there Space-Time Police Sheriffs. *'Iron Man': I was afraid of that. Well, the first thing we gotta do is to tell the Space-Time Police Sheriffs doing here on earth. *'Silver Sable': Let's find them. *'Donkey Kong': But how are we gonna find them? *'Diddy Kong': Yeah, we don't have a location to where they are! *'Crankey Kong': Perhaps the crystal coconut cannshow us ehere to find them. *'Squirrel Girl': That will work. Let's go. *(At outside) *'Gash Jumon': Guys we gonna find someone who can help? *'Kal Hyu': Yeah. *'Renzo Ichijo': Sheila, any guess what's going on? *'Sheila': I'm not sure. *(At S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier) *'Sonic': Let's find out what these guys are up to. *'Spider-Man': I'll ask them. *'Phil Coulson': Good luck, Spider-Man. *(At Outside) *'Kal Hyugu': We need to get help? *(Spider-Man arrives) *'Spider-Man': Why not ask S.H.I.E.L.D.? *'Gash Jumon': Who are you? *'Spider-Man': I'm Spider-Man. Who are you? *'Gash Jumon': I'm Gash Jumon. This is Renzo Ichijo, Shelia, Kal Hyugu, Sissy, Sage Karasukumo, Tammy, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane and Helena. We send by the Space-Time Police. *(S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier arrives) *'Spider-Man': You gonna talk to Nick Fury. *'Gash Jumo': Oh, yeah. *(At S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier) *'Sage Karasukumo': For the time being, we Space-Time Police members will be on Earth. *'Justus': So We'd to ask one thing. *'Nova': We bet he'll ask us to not get in their way or something. *'Iron Fist': Be quiet, Nova. *'Yottoko Jo': To take down the Aim Agents... *'Daine': We'd like the Avengers, Heroes Crew, and the Sonic Heroes to help. *'Helena': What do you think? *'Spider-Man': Eeeh? *'Nick Fury': Sounds good. We'll help you. *'Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles': We'll help too. *'Jasper Sitwell': My report: Is the Aim Agents are gonna find something at New York. *'Gash Jumo': What are they up to? *'Benson': Look is coming at New York! *'Iron Man': Let's go. *(At outside) *'Iron Fist': Where's those Aim Agents? *'Sonic': We need to take them down. *'Tails': Yep. *'Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Gash Jumon & Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Kal Hyugu': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Kal Hyugu transform into Shariban) *'Sage Karasukumo': Sinter! *(Sage Karasukumo transform into Shander) *'Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena': Crystallize! *(Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena transform into Juspian, Spielvan, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian': Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan': Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan! *'Diane Lady': Diane Lady! *'Helena Lady': Helena Lady! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Lightning Beam! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban shoots Aim Agents) *'Sharvan, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Daine Lady': Laser Pistol! *(Sharvan, Shander, Juspian, Spielvan & Daine Lady shoots Aim Agents) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Gaban Punch! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Sharvan': Sharivan Punch! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Shander Punch! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G, Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban, Space-Time Police Sheriff Sharivan & Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander punches Aim Agents) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Gaban Kick! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Sharvan': Sharivan Kick! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander': Shander Kick! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G, Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban, Space-Time Police Sheriff Sharvan & Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander kicks Aim Agents) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G': Gaban Dynamic! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Gaban Dynamic! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban slashes Aim Agents) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Laser Blade! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G': Gaban Hyper Dynamic! *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Gaban Hyper Dynamic! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban slashes Aim Agents) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban': Laser Blade! Gaban Double Dynamic! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban Type-G & Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban slashes Aim Agents) *'Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban': Laser Blade! Shariban Clash! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban slashes Aim Agents) *'Space-Time Police Shander': Laser Blade! Shander Blue Flash! *(Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander slashes Aim Agents) *(Aim Agents are defeated) *'Spider-Man': You did it, Space-Time Police Sheriffs! *'Iron Man': Time is of the essence. We've gotta regroup and figure out a plan B. *'Mordecai': Right! Back to S.H.I.E.L.D.-quarters! *(At S.H.I.E.L.D. base) *'Spider-Man': Power pack, what are you doing here? *'Jack Power': Fury sent us. *'Mockingbird': Who send the Aim Agents? *'Nick Fury': Scientist Supreme. *'Falcon': Okay, let's split up. (To Redwing) If you see the Scientist Supereme come and find us. If anything goes wrong, we'll signal each other. Let's get to work. *'Nate': Where's the Scientist Supreme? *(The gang turned around, revealed that there were a trio of Teensie doctors) *'Gonzo': Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gonzo the main teensie doctor of our planet, The Glade of Dreams. And these other two main doctors are Otto, and Romeo. So you must be the Space-Time Police Sheriffs, the Avengers, the Heroes, and the Sonic Heroes. *'Iron Man': How did you know? *'Romeo': Well the park heroe buds, Rayman and Globox told us. *'Spider-Man': Are you Teensie doctors are working for S.H.I.E.L.D.? *'Romeo': Yes we are. *'Gash Jumon': How are we gonna to find them? *'Romeo': You gonna use a Rainbow Blaster. The buttons has Laser, Drill, Spike, Rocket, Cube, Hover and Frenzy the finish move is Final Beam Blaster. *'Sonic': Hey, that's like the Wisps I used on that planet! *'Otto': Yes. *'Gonzo': You gonna use this weapon, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': I will. It's go time. *(At outside) *'Iron Man': There he is. *'Mordecai': I'll use my Rainbow Blaster. *'Rigby': Go. *'Mordecai': I got this. Laser! Drill! Spike! Rocket! Cube! Hover! Frenzy! Asteroid! Eagle! Rhythm! Final Beam Blaster! *(Mordecai shoots Scientist Supreme) *(Scientist Supreme is defeated) *'Nova': You did it. *'Iron Man': Look it's the Sentinesl! *'Falcon' Their giant! *'Gaban Type-G': Just leave it to us. *'Shelia': Gash. *'Sissy': Kal. *'Tammy': Sage. *'Gaban Type-G': Don't worry. we got this. Starbeast Dol! *'Shariban': Grand Birth! *'Shander': Vavilo! *(Starbeast Dol got out from the Dolgiran) *'Starbeast Dol': (Roars) *'Gaban Type-G': Ha! (Hops to the Starbeast Dol) *(Grand Birth & Vavilo arrives) *'Gaban Type-G': Kal! *'Shariban': Gaban! *'Gaban Type-G': Sage! *'Shander': We're going too! *'Gaban Type-G': Ha! Dol Fire! *(Starbeat Dol fires at Sentinel) *'Gaban Type-G': Let's go! Dol Laser! *(Starbeast Dol uses Dol Laser at Sentinel) *'Gaban Type-G': Dol Screw Attack! *(Starbeast Dol whips the tail to Sentinel) *'Gaban Type-G': Dol Flash! *(Starbeast Dol attacks Sentinel) *'Shariban': Battle Birth Formation! *(Grand Birth transform into Grand Buster) *'Shander': Shooting Formation! *(Vavilo transform into Vavilo Beam) *(Starbeast Dol, Grand Buster & Vavilo transform into Big Grand) *'Gaban': Let's go! *'Shariban, Gaban Type-G & Shander': BIG GRAND FIRE! *(Big Grand fires at Sentinel) *(Sentinel is defeated) *'Shelia': It's okay. *'Gash Jumon': Mordecai! You showed us the Avengers, Heroes Crew, and the Sonic Heroes' teamwork. *'Mordecai': And you showed us a space-time police sheriff's spirit. Thank you. *'Renzo Ichijo': We'll do our best too! *'Kal Hyugu': So you guys take care. *(Sheila, Sissy, Tammy, Renzo Ichijo, Gash Jumon, Kal Hyugu, Sage Karasukumo, Justus, Yottoko Jo, Diane & Helena are going to their ships, Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base and flys away) *'Nova': Bye, bye! *'Spider-Man': There they go. *'Nick Fury': (To Space-Time Police Sheriffs) Till next time, Space-Time Police Sheriifs. (To S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, Heroes Crew, and the Sonic Heroes) Anyway who wants donuts for lunch? *'Sonic': Why aren't we useful in these kinds of things!? *[End of Friendship Tag With Space-Time Police Sheriffs!] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers Trivia *The teensie doctors (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) appeared in this episode for the first time, and have a Giant robot called the G.O.D(Glade Of Dreams) defender that is built by them and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Teaser *'All': Next time on The Extremely Regular Show! *'Sonic': Advice: Don't tell people your Japanese name, or else... Basically, a lot of teasing will happen, especially because I'm from Japan and such. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-09-30-17h09m36s211.jpg|Gaban Type-G summons Starbeast Dol 1348959280852.jpg 1348959341824.jpg Gavan with Dol.jpg 0895928f.jpg Super Hero Taisen Z 2013 Sharivan Shaider Gavan.jpg 13525935780453.jpg|BIG GRAND FIRE! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers